Broken past
by Garnet111
Summary: Genkai had a baby and gave her up at birth. Now a new enemy is hiding in the shadows and the truth is out, Botan is the daughter of Genkai... what will happen next? KuramaxBotan
1. Default Chapter

_Ok people I dont own yyh but I wish I did __J Hope you like Ch 2 is on its way so please review and tell me what you think._

_Flashback_

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked as he looked down at the woman. The women just looked

at the baby in her arms and just smile.

"yes." It was the only answer that she gave him. Then she handed the baby over to

Koenma. As the baby left her arms a single tear escape her eye and slide down her face.

She then turn and walked away. Koenma looked down at the baby in his arms and then

looked backed up to watch the woman walk away. "I hope you know what you are doing

Genkai."

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Genkai took another sip of tea before setting it back down. She then smiled to herself

almost laughing. _After so many year and yet the memories no seem like it happen _

_yesterday_. The arrive of that girl is what started the memories to return. She almost felt

regret for what she had done but at the time she knew it was for the best. She didn't know

how long she been lost in her thoughts until Yusuke open is big mouth.

"HEY GRANDMA ARE YOU STILL ALIVE OVER THERE?" Yusuke yelled from the

other side of the room. Everyone was at her temple to celebrity their victory after the dark

tournament. Even Koenma showed up.

"Yes you stupid Dimwit." Yusuke just smiled his biggest stupid smile and continue his

story. Genkai return to her thoughts not listening to Yusuke. She looked around the room

until her eyes fell on to the girl. Her laughter filled the room. Not to far from the girl she

notices a certain fox also had his emerald eyes on the girl as well. Genkai just smile. She

knew that Kurama has fallen in love with the girl. There was no mistake in his eyes. He

tired to hide it, but she knew, like she also knew that the girl felt the same for him. Not

like they would ever tell anyone right now. But maybe one day.

Genkai thoughts were soon broken as the girl looked at her and smile. She smile back

and then got up to leave. As she was walking towards the door she was stopped by

Yusuke.

"What's the matter Grandma too old to handle a little party?"

Genkai just looked up at him. "Stupid Dimwit." Then she walked out the door.

She sat there watching the sunset and enjoying it until Koenma join her. They sat there in

silences for awhile. Then Koenma turn towards her. "Do you have any regrets?"

" I don't know what you are talking about?" Genkai didn't even look up to answer him.

"Do you have any regrets about giving up your daughter?" He asked.

Finally Genkai looked up at the teenager form of Koenma with tears in her eyes.

O boy Genkai and a daughter. What is going on and who is it? PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Truth

So it's been FOREVER since I have written any fanfiction. But I was going back and rereading some of my old ones and well figure I would finally update. So here we are finally with an update. YAYNESS!!! Enjoy and please leave a review. *kiss kiss*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are sure?" A dark demonic voice asked.

"Yes… the rumors seem to be true." The lower level demon bowed to his lord. His head tilted up in hopes to steal a glimpse of his king for no one had ever laid eyes on him in over fifty years… yet all the demon could see was a huge black figure cloaked in darkness. "The girl only recently showed up before the dark tournament."

"That's not enough!" The demon king's voice rose causing the walls of the room to shake. "I need to know for certain. Find out for sure if this girl is really the daughter of Genkai." Eyes glowed red with his anger as his claws dug into the stone throne he sat upon. "If she is the one then bring her to me at once. Now go and carry out your mission…. and don't fail me." There was a promise of great pain in his words if the demon were to fail him.

"Yes my lord." The demon clenched his fist at his side to keep from trembling before vanishing from his lord's sight to carry out the task at hand.

"So the great master Genkai had a successor after all…." The king stood from his blanket of darkness and stepped down from his throne to reveal a massive frame of pure power, ten times bigger then any man and more horrifying then any other demon in all of hell. "If I could have you Genkai your daughter will be mine this time for sure. I promise you."

The party had gone long into the night until finally around midnight the gang had finally call it quits and head to bed. Genkai was the first to disappear and was not seen for the rest of the night. Koenma soon followed, returning to the Spirit World, and Hiei showed up disappeared early in the night. But no one thought he left for good after all Yukina was still here and where ever she was Hiei was close by.

Yusuke and Keiko soon turned in for the night follow by Kuwabara and Yukina. The only ones left to clean up were Kurama and Botan. Of course neither of them minded at all, after all it was more time they could spend with each other.

"Kurama it's late you should turn in soon. Don't worry, it isn't much to clean up I can handle it on my own." Botan reassured him as she picked up the dishes to return them to the kitchen. "Don't you have an early start…? I thought you had to visit your mother tomorrow for breakfast."

Kurama smile gentle that same kind smile to everyone. "That is correct I do have to meet with my mother for breakfast, such a good memory for a small detail Botan." He was surprised someone would remember something like that. After all traveling with Yusuke and the others he was use to repeating himself quite often in fact. "But I had plenty of sleep already. I slept on the boat back so I'm not tired and doubt I would get much sleep even if I tried."

"Oh right," Botan blush before turning her back to Kurama as she entered the kitchen with an arm load of dishes. How could she have forgotten that little detail? In fact she helped healed his wounds as he slept on the boat. His was so peaceful. An emotion that was true and not one that he hid for wore as a mask as he often did. A mask that she had a gift of seeing though every now and again. Although she never told anyone since that would stir up question she wasn't ready to answer yet. Not until she could confess her feelings.

"Here's the last of them… Botan?" His voice had cut through her thoughts and she was back from the clouds to earth. Her cheeks had reddened from being caught of guard by Kurama. Being the sly fox he was Kurama caught the blush that graced her cheeks before she turned her head quickly to hide it. A smirked played on his lips as he moved next to her and sat the dishes in the sink.

"Oh thank you Kurama!" She smiled brightly hoping to draw the attention from her heated cheeks. "You can leave them there; I'm almost down and will get to them soon."

"Well let me help you." He didn't wait for her to answer as she more to her other side grabbing a towel and dried the dishes as she washed them. Botan stole a glimpse of him as he stood beside her before looking down again to continue her task. The worked like this in comfortable silence until the task was complete.

This is it Botan told herself as she finished her task and stepped back from the sink. You are alone… ALL alone with Kurama for the first time in ages if you were waiting for the right moment to tell him… this is it! "Kurama…." Her throat felt dry all of a sudden as her heart pounded in her chest, threaten to break out at any moment. Kurama dried the last dish and turned to Botan when she called his name. He did not speak for he fear what she was about to say was important and wanted to giver her time to gather the strength to say it. "I…. well….umm you see…" Get it together! She yelled at herself. She wasn't one to hold back on anything that was on her mind so why was she now?

Fear of rejection. She feared what his answer might be, but what was worst then rejection was not knowing. So taking one last deep breath she finally gathered her wits about her to finally tell him what her heart felt. "KuramaIloveyou." It came out fast and in one word, but she had finally said it. She finally told Kurama how she felt. Her eyes closed as she slowed her heart beat. It didn't matter if he understood her or not, she had beat fear and told him! She could jump for joy.

"Glad to hear that Botan for I love you too." Botan's eyes snapped open in surprised only to meet his green eyes. She wasn't sure if she heard him right at first but his closeness proven that she couldn't have mistake his words. The truth was plainly planted in his eyes. "I been hoping you would love me as I have always loved you since the moment we first met."

"How… but why? Why haven't you told me how you felt if you loved me as I have you?" Why hadn't Kurama said anything? It would have saved her so much heartache if he had said something sooner. She wanted to hate him for not saying anything, but found she couldn't… she could never hate him. "Tell me why?" She demanded.

Kurama wanted to laugh at her confusion. He thought the answer was plain as day but not to his little deity. "I wanted you to know both side and for you to say it. I needed to know that you love both Youko and Kurama. So I couldn't tell you. Only when you were ready which I'm glad I don't' have to wait forever." He smiled lovingly into her eyes.

Part of her understood and the other half didn't. "Wh…" Before she could ask him why again his lips brushed hers in a gentle kiss. Any questions she had were soon lost. All that matter was Kurama loved her. Her arms wrapped around his neck nervously as their bodies inched closer. Love was such a song word but connection she felt with him at this moment told her it was exactly that… love. Nothing else could feel so perfect then that. She knew that no other guy would make her feel this way.

The kiss ended and Kurama pulled Botan against his body in a tight embrace. "I love you know and I will always love you… no matter what. Don't forget this Botan. No matter what happens I will always come for you." He kissed her on top for the head before regrettably let her go from the hug. "I believe I will retire for tonight and as should you."

Botan didn't want him to go, not after sharing her first kiss with Kurama. She wanted to stay in his arm longer but knew he was right. Plus she wasn't about to let anyone stubble in on them at a moment like this. There was always tomorrow. "Goodnight Kurama." She kissed him softly on the cheek before leaving the room.

Kurama watch her leave making sure she was gone before reaching into his hair and pulling out a rose. He vanished from the kitchen and reappeared behind a tree that could be seen from the kitchen window. "Rose whip!" He called as the rose transformed into a whip. A flick of his arm it flew through the air and wrapped around a demons neck. The demon choked as fell back to the ground with a hard thump. "Who are you and what do you want with Botan?" Kurama asked in a deadly cool voice.

The demon squealed as the whip tighten around his throat cutting off is oxygen supplies. "… Why... would I… tell…the … likes of you?" He chocked out. "Kill me…. I will never tell you anyway… There will be more of us you'll see," the demon began to laugh before he chocked out his last breath and lied on the ground lifeless.

"Why do they want with a deity?" Kurama asked to the night in confusion. If they were after Koenma surely there were other ways, better ways to get to him then a deity. Then again Botan dose works right under him… were they planning on using her to get through him. "That would never work. Koenma would never give into demands of anyone that held a deity for ransom."

"You are correct." A voice from the shadows answered his question. "They are not after him but in fact after Botan." Genkai stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of Kurama with he hands behind her back. "It seemed an old friend wants to come out and play."

Kurama looked at Genkai. "What do you mean old friend? So you know them… but what would that have to do with Botan?" His eyes narrowing on Genkai's form waiting for her answer that did not come right away. She was hiding something and he wasn't about to let her get away without telling him what that something way, not when it was concerning his Botan. "Would you care to explain?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to answer.

"Damn fox…" She muttered. "Unlike the other nothing passes you… I see I have no choice to tell you. But this is your first and final warning... you are not to tell anyone. Too many people already know if they are already snooping around." Too many people indeed but since they haven't attack yet meant they still weren't for certain and that means they still had the advantage… for now at least.

"Botan is not just a deity… she my daughter." The shock on Kurama's face was unmistakable. But before he could ask how Genkai continued hoping the story she was about to tell would answer his question. "I wasn't always old! Just remember that." She sighed. "No one knows the only one who did was Koenma. I gave Botan up just after she was born. I gave her to Koenma for protection. I did because I had no other choice." She wanted to chock on her own words but being who she was she wouldn't allow herself to show such weakness even though she knew Kurama could see it already. "I have made many enemies in my life and surely they would go after a helpless child to get to me. Not only that but she is my blood and therefore has great power within her that has been laying and waiting. It's for those reasons and others I did what I did."

After her story, Genkai fell silent. Kurama held understanding in his eyes if he was put in her position would he have done the same… but something didn't make sense. "If they wanted to get to you they could still use Yusuke."

"Yusuke can defend himself and plus the boy is strong…. So I doubt they would go after him. Even if they wanted to get to me through him it wouldn't work." She answered…beside the enemy that was likely behind this new threat would only be interested in her child, not her apprentice.

"What will you do now Genkai?" Kurama asked. He already knew he would be by her side to protect her there was no question about that. "She still as helpless as the day she was born."

"Wrong!" Genkai snapped. "Her powers have grown she just need to awaken them and learn how to control it."

"Why haven't had her trained yet then? Apparently you knew one day someone was going to find out. What were you waiting on?" His anger began to grow and slipped into his words. Why would a mother want her only child to be defenseless? It made no sense to him.

"Don't you dare question me!" Genkai's voice took on a treating edge. "I didn't want her to have the life I did. I didn't want her to have to fight each day…I wanted her to have a peaceful life one without pain." She eyed Kurama to make sure he understood her. "Understand this Botan has great power sleeping within her… if it wasn't sealed away everyone would be after her…. You could even say she might even be stronger then Yusuke." Might was an understatement. Deep down she knew it to be a wrong. Botan was much more powerful.

Kurama stumbled back until his back hit the tree. Botan more powerful... then Yusuke? It didn't seem possible. How could someone have all that power within them and be so carefree… she didn't know. If that power was to awaken what would happen then? He truly was lost, for the first time in all his long life he didn't know the answer. "What do we do then? Can we face this enemy without awaking her power?

"I'm afraid not. I have felt the seal began to lose it power. Botan's power is just too strong that the seal won't hold on much longer. It has already started to leak out. That is way the enemy sense something but doesn't quite know for sure yet. The only thing we can do is train her to fight. Hopefully that will be enough. If we can train her control then maybe the seal will hold." Genkai made no promise. She could tell all that was needed was a strong emotion and the seal will break completely.

"Then we train!" Kurama said with a determined expression. Genkai just nodded. "And we will fight if we have to. I won't let anyone have Botan." He promised. He would give up his life to protect her for she was his life and with out her there will be nothing.

Genkai watched as Kurama vanish into the night. She sighed sadly. She did not want this kind of life for her daughter but it seem fate had decided other wise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh dear what will happen next.... Is Botan really that strong? Who is this enemy?

Please be kind and leave a review!!!


	3. Visions

So yea apparently my muse is working over time this week... another update already. woot!

~*~ - Dreams/visions

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama couldn't believe it. Even hearing from Genkai's own lips it was still hard to believe… it was too much to take in. Botan was Genkai's own daughter…Genkai had a daughter! That was amazing in itself considering Genkai. Although he had seen Genkai in her younger form so it was no wonder where Botan got her looks from, but she just didn't inherit Genkai's look but her spiritual powers as well…. The only question that hasn't been answer was who is Botan's father? The possibilities were endless… dare he asks such a personal question of Genkai? No he could do such a thing unless there was no other choice. For all he knew Botan's father could be human with no spiritual power at all.

His thought swirled in his head as he walked towards the back of the temple where all the rooms were located. He paused once he reached his room. "Botan…" he whispered into the air as he turned to the room across the hall, the room Botan was staying in. He could sense her in the room. He smiled knowing she was safe but also wondered if Genkai had planned so that their room were close like this. Did Genkai know of their love? Knowing Genkai she probably was in her own way playing match maker for her own daughter. Kurama guessed he should feel lucky since she decided he was worthy of Botan. "Sweet dreams Botan." He said before entering his room finally. He would have to save the worry of this new enemy until after a nights rest and a clear head… too many emotions were stirred up within him to think clearly at the moment.

It took a lot of tossing and turning before Botan finally drifted off into sleep. She was just too happy to sleep as silly as that may sound. She hoped but never imagined that Kurama, her Fox would return her love. She didn't want to part with Kurama after that but she did and after an hour or so finally calm her heart enough to give in to rest that she need. Even as she slept her dreams were full of Kurama. At first they were sweet, but the deeper she gave into her dream things began to change.

~*~ "Botan, I love you." Kurama held out a red rose to the blue hair deity.

"Oh Kurama it's beautiful!" She gasped as she took the rose.

"Ouch!" She cried as a thorn cut into her finger, blood dripped down her hand until hitting the ground. A loud drop echo around her as blood covered the walls around her. "Kurama?" She called when he was no longer in front of her. "Kurama where are you?" She began to run searching frantically for him. "Please Kurama answer me?" She yelled still running until she tripped and fell to the ground with a splash. When she regain her baring something didn't make sense to her when did the ground make a splash?

Clawing to her knees she brought her hands to her face to find them cover in red. "Blood!" she screamed in horror as she fell back and started scooting away. A hand reached up and gripped her arm. Another scream escape Botan's lips as she jumped up and ready to run.

"Botan…" A weak voice called to her.

"Kurama?" She gazed down to the body of Kurama. "Kurama!" She fell to the ground and gathered the fox into her lap. "Kurama, no no no… no…. this can't be happening." She was a Spirit World Deity she could sense his life draining away from her. "Please Kurama," A tear ran down her cheek. "Don't die… you promise…" she cried. "You promise you would never leave me." She bent down and hugged him closely until she finally felt his life leave his body. "KURAMA!!!!" She cried out to the emptiness around her.

The world was black when her eyes open again to find nothing. There was no blood, no Kurama, nothing…. blackness. "What's happening?"

An evil laugh erupted from the darkness. "Poor little deity lost a love…such a shame."

Botan looked all around her but could not find the source of the voice or even the direction it was coming from. "This is only a dream…" She tried to put on a brave face.

"Is it?" The voice whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run through her body. "How do you know it's not a vision of the future?" The voice had moved Botan's other ear. "You will loose everything you love….unless…"

"Unless what?" Botan couldn't bare the thought of losing the ones she loved. "Tell me… what do I do…" she was scared. What if this was a vision, a warning of things to come? She couldn't ignore it not when it felt so real. Never had she ever had a dream that felt so real, so it was something she couldn't ignore.

"Unless seek out the Fate."

"The Fate?" Botan questioned. "Who is that? Where can I find the fate?"

"Demon World, Prisoner of the Lord of Darkness." The voice faded into nothing and Botan was left alone.

"Wait!" She cried out for the voice. She still had question but the voice was gone. ~*~

"Wait!" Botan cried out awaking from her sleep and sitting up. Sweat beads cover her forehead and her breathing was labor. Her gaze traveled the room. She was awake, she was still in Genkai's temple and sunlight peeked in from the window. It was morning already. "Morning!" She cried out as she jumped out of bed, all but forgetting the dream as she rushed to get ready for the day. "Koenma is going to kill me if I'm late," she sighed as she run out the door. The dream would have to wait for now because if she was late to the meeting it would matter since she would be dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord," Cyra a demon of remarkable greeted with a bow to the Demon sitting on his dark throne.

"Cyra I trust everything went as plan?" He questioned.

"Yes, lord. Everything went according to plan. The low lever demon that you sent as a decoy completed his task. It's as you thought the girl is Genkai's daughter." Cyra had hid just far enough away that Genkai and Kurama wouldn't have sensed her and yet close enough to hear their conversation. The lower level demon that her Lord sent played is part well or should she say died for it well.

An ugly evil smile curved on the demon lord's lips. "Good. Genkai did a good job hiding her all these years… Did you manage to complete your other task?"

"Of course. I have started invading her dreams. It will only be a matter of time before she walks into your hands." Cyra paused.

"Anything else?"

"There is one thing that might put a dent into ours plans. It seems they have placed a seal on her powers. They plan on training her to control her power… if she masters it we won't be able to use it for ourselves. Not to mention Youko Kurama… it seems he is very protective of the girl." Cyra had fought Youko long ago and new exactly how ruthless he could truly be, especially if something that belongs to him is threaten and in that case it would be the girl.

The lord's hands formed into a tight fist. This was a damper to their plans. If she managed to control it then they couldn't extract it from her. It's easy to with drawl power from those who are clueless and untrained, but someone with control…. "This does present a problem…. Doesn't matter we have other use for her if this plan fails. Either way her power will be mine. As for Youko, I leave him in your capable hands… use him to draw her to me." With that said he waved his hand in dismissal.

"As you wish," Cyra bowed before leaving the room. She needed to rest to regain her power if she was to invade the deity's dream again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy! Again be kind, leave a review! *kiss kiss*


	4. Bloodlust

Yay another update... I'm on a roll this week! *dances about* Anyways hope you enjoy! Just a little warning this chapter is a little darker...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan spent time between running ferrying souls and running errands in the Spirit World library. Books piled up like towers on the table surrounding the blue headed deity hiding her from the rest of the world. A book laid open front of her as her eyebrows frown deeper as she turn the page of the book before totally giving into frustration and slamming the book close. "Not here either!" She held back her scream that she totally wanted to give voice to. The dream she had had been on her mind all day again as it has been the past few days and yet no matter where she search she couldn't find anything about this 'Fate'. Maybe it was just a dream but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Something in her told her it couldn't just be a dream… it was a vision and she had to find The Fate before anything bad happen.

Sitting back in her chair Botan gave a loud sigh as her head tilted back causing her to gaze up at the ceiling. She searched every book possible that would contain some information on The Fate and found nothing…. She had even asked Koenma earlier if he had ever heard of it, Koenma knew nothing either. So where was she to search now? She could ask Kurama after all he use to live in Demon World at one point in his life. Only problem with asking him he would sense there was a reason behind it and how was she going to explain the dream she had when she herself didn't fully understand it yet. No she couldn't ask Kurama…. There had to be some other way… Hiei!

Yes she could ask Hiei! He would know plus he had his eye and could even search for The Fate. Yes it could work; all she had to do was find Hiei and asks him. "Yes it's a perfect plan!" Botan said with excitement as she stood with a new sense of purpose and direction. "All I need to do it talk to Hiei…" At that thought she sunk back into her chair with a weary look on her face. "Talk with Hiei… maybe I need to think of something else…" She laughed with little humor. There was just something about that the little fire demon that scared her. Not to mention he had a foul temper so if at all possible she liked to keep her distance from him at all cost. "Yes a new plan will have to do… once I think of it that is." She laughed nervously as she stood up with a handful of book. Since the books seem to be off no more use there was no need to keep them out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun was setting by time Botan finally returned to the Human World. Instead of heading straight to Genkai's temple like she normally would do she decided to visit the city instead. Of course this was no random trip either she knew Kurama was still in school and well rather then going back and having to wait for him she wanted to surprise him after he got out. Beside any worry she did have would be wash away with his presences. He always seems to bring a sense of calm to her not matter what the danger might be, she knew that if all else she could always look to him for protection and support.

Landing in a nearby ally, Botan hopped off her ore and vanish it before brushing a strand of hair from her face. A smile graced her lips just thinking of Kurama, already any worries she had were disappearing. It was at that moment she decided she had to tell him, had to tell Kurama about the dream she had for if anyone was to help her it would be him. "Yes all will be fine," She said happily as she started for the streets.

"Is that her," A voice called. Startled Botan turned around to find a demon standing there. She felt herself to be stupid for not sensing the demon before. But rather then finding out to who the demon was talking to she decided to make a run for it. She turned back to the ally exit and ran fight for it. Another shadow figure stepped out right in front of her causing Botan to stop in her tracks. "That's her isn't it?" The demon behind her asked again with slight amusement in his voice.

"Let me go." Botan demanded of the demon blocking her way as she called in her ore. If she had to she would hit the demon over the head and take flight.

"Yea it's her… she the reason our brother died." The larger demon that stood of her answer ignoring her demands to let her pass.

Botan heart raced in her chest. She had no idea who this demon was talking about and if his so call brother died because of her surely she would remember such an ugly looking demon. But since none came to mind it seemed they were only toying with her or maybe they were telling the truth. Either way it didn't matter the look in both of their eyes only showed one thing, bloodlust.

"How shall we repay her then bro," The small of the two demons asked as he closed in behind Botan to ensure no escape. "I want to play with her…. Can I brother can I play with her? I want to hear her scream." The demon laughed madly.

Fear paralyzed her as the inched towards her. Her grip on her ore tightened until her knuckles were white. "Stay back, I'm warning you…" It was plain to see how scared she was as her voice was shacking. No she told herself, she couldn't let fear paralyze her. No here not now. She had faced more dangerous demons the this in the past she had no reason to be afraid… then again she had the other with her to fight along side with… here in this ally she was alone.

"Looks like we have a feisty one on our hands… I bet she tastes good… its always the ones with fight in them that taste the best," The large demon licked his lips stepping closer only stopping when the ore the deity held came flying at him and busted up against his head. The wood from the ore splintered and fell in pieces around them. He grabbed what was left of the ore from Botan's hand. "I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered lowly in a dark promising voice.

Botan took a step back as a pair of strong hands came up behind her and pulled her roughly against his body. "Hold still… it wont hurt much," the smaller of the demons hissed in her ear before licking her neck. "Mmmmm I wonder what your insides taste like if the outside is so sweet."

"GET OFF ME!!!" Botan yelled as she struggled to break free of the demons hold. "Don't touch me!" She yelped as the demon claws curled around her neck.

"Hold her still bro you know how I hate my meals to be messy." The massive form of the demon closed in on her. "If you feel like you need to scream… then scream, I love it when they beg for their life, makes the meal so much more enjoyable." The demon told Botan as his claw traveled down her front, cutting open her shirt. "Hehe..." The demon smiled up at her before dragging a razor shape claw across her stomach.

Her screams filled the ally as the pain ran like liquid fire through her veins. "Oh I forgot to mention, each of my claws contain poison… so even if you do manage to run away it will do you no good." The demons laughed together. "Now let the games to begin… I always did like playing with my food."

"Me to brother, share some for me!" The demon holding Botan agreed with a huge sickly smile on his face.

Slowly another claw ran painfully down her arm, leaving a bloody trail. Botan bit her lip, holding back another scream. She wouldn't if anything she wouldn't let them have pleasure in hearing her scream. 'I'm going to die' she thought. 'I'm really going to die…' Her vision started to blacken as the blood continued to drain out of the cuts the demons inflicted. Her body was week now and even if she wanted to fight back she couldn't it was that moment when an image invaded her mind, Kurama.

"Kurama," The name escaped her lips. If she died now then she would never see him again… she just at least enough time to say goodbye, She had to see him, needed to. She had to hold on, had to fight to see him one last time.

Something stirred deep within her; it grew with each passing thought. It kept growing until she couldn't contain it in her body anymore.

"Brother, Brother!" The demon that was holding the deity cried out in horror as a blue light engulfed the girl. He let go just in time to see the light consume he brother and turn him in to dust. "Noooo!" He screamed out as he fell back and tried to get up and run but it was too late the blue light that surrounded the girl had spread and took him in turning him to dust like his brother.

Botan floated in a sphere of blue light that gentle dissipated with each heart beat until she was on floor of the ally. Her eyes flatter open and close as she looked around through her blurred vision. She wasn't sure what just happen but the demons were gone. "Kur…ama…" She cried as a tear slid down her cheeks as she tried to get to her feet only to fall back to the ground. Her body was too week and the poison worked through her body, she couldn't move… she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to the one person she cared about the most and it broke her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Another update should be in the works in the next few days. Remember Be kind, leave a review! *kiss kiss*


	5. Life or Death

Yet again another update.... please let me know what you think. Hopefully next chapter will be a little bit more lighter and not so serious and of course more Botan X Kurama moments 3

........................................................................................................................

Kurama could sense something was wrong from the moment he left the school. The air was thick with the smell of demon blood and a strong emotion with it. He knew the emotion didn't go along with the demons… it belong to someone else… someone he knew.

"It's hers." A voice behind him said. "Her blood was covered… but its there."

Kurama didn't need to look up to figure out who the voice came from; Hiei had a funny way of showing up at the most random moments. So it did not surprise him that he would be here now nor did he care at the moment. Only one thing was on his mind, "Botan." His hands formed a tight fist as his hair flickered between red and white… his eyes also flashed gold until his human form was replace with that of Youko Kurama's. "Where?" It wasn't a question Kurama was asking but a command. He had to get to Botan and the quickest way to find her was through Hiei with his third eye.

"Two miles that way," He pointed without any hesitation and watched the fox demon take off. In all his years of knowing Kurama never had he seen him lose his famous cool. Even in the most dangerous of situations Kurama was cold hearted and always at least three steps of anyone else. Not to mention Kurama was always one to hold back. He never would rely on his demon form and go full out at first. So what change him? Why now was he showing his full power? "Is it the girl from the Spirit World that broke the ice, Fox…? Maybe we can finally see your true power at last." Hiei smirked before vanishing from sight. This was a very strange turn out indeed. Feeling to him, were nothing but useless baggage… at least that was what he first thought until he met Yusuke.

In his demon form, Kurama race to Botan with such speed that even Hiei would have to work to keep up. It didn't matter this wasn't a race against Hiei but against time he had to make it to Botan at all cost, with each heartbeat Kurama could feel her life slipping away.

"Botan," he cried out as he landed at the ally in a flash. His eyes widen in the horror at the blood that painted the walls.

"Kur..ama…." A weak voice called against the wall.

Without a second thought Kurama ran to her side. "Botan, please just a little longer keep fighting." He begged as he bent down to pick her up. His eyes darken with worry as he picked up a bitter scent in her blood, poison. He had no time to waste as he gathered her in his arms and stood up straight. He gave one last look at the blood cover ally and smirked. "You got off too easy." Youko promised before vanishing for the ally.

Pain ripped through her body as each movement of Kurama cause the slightest discomfort. Her body felt weaker then ever and dealing with death as long as she has, she knew that she was dying. She was angry and happy all at the same time. Angry that now she had finally found love she was going to be ripped away from it… but also happy since she would get a chance to say goodbye to the one she loved. "Kurama…." She chocked out between each of his steps as he ran.

"Don't speak, save your energy." Youko Kurama commanded.

Ignoring him she managed to make a small smile. "I… love…you." It was her last goodbye as her world turned dark.

"Botan!" Kurama yelled as he tried to regain his cool composure once again. It took a few heart beats to do but he managed it after he could still sense her heartbeat. He couldn't help but sigh in relief just for a moment… she was still alive, still hanging on… just finally passed up due to the pain.

"GENKAI!" Youko Kurama yelled as he landed in the temple garden. He didn't wait for her to show up or even make herself known as he jumped into the temple and stopped in the first room he came upon and laid Botan down.

Genkai soon followed and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at the sight of her daughter. "Move!" She pushed past the fox and raised her hands above Botan's body. A familiar energy emerged from her hands as she unleashed the healing weave. "When this is over, you have to explain what the hell happen!"

"I wish I could," Was all that he could answer as he looked at his hands that were now covered in Botan's blood. He brought he hand to his lips and licked the blood of his finger. He rolled the blood around in his mouth, tasting it until he could name the poison before spitting it out. "I trust you wont mind me helping myself to your herbs," He asked as he turned away not waiting to hear her answer, he already knew the answer anyway.

"I never wanted this to happen this way," Genkai sadly spoke as he healing wave technique slowly died. She did all the healing she could with the strength she had now after giving Yusuke her spirit orb. At least she had enough strength to heal the most deadly of the wounds, now she had to leave it up to Kurama and his antidote.

"Fight it! You have the blood of a fighter in you…. You are strong…. You are my daughter." Genkai whispered to Botan.

Kurama stood at the doorway now in his human form again and watched. It was hard to believe that Botan was Genkai's daughter but what was more hardened to believe was why she gave her up in the first place. "I have the antidote and bandages." He announced he returned before stepping in the room and making his back over to Botan. He bent down and sat the bandages in the middle of him and Genkai before taking the veil of antidote and pressed it against Botan's lips as his other hand rest under her head and tilted it so that it would be easy to swallow.

"Now we wait." Genkai announced as she watched Kurama. She knew she didn't have to worry about Botan now, not when he was here. It was quick easy to see he wasn't about to leave her daughter side anytime soon. "Let's move her. A bed will be more comfortable then this hard floor."

~*~ "Botan…. Botan…" A haunting voice called. "It's you! You will be the reason for the death of your love ones. It will all be your fault." The voice laughter filled the silent void of blackness.

"No it can't be true." Botan cried out. She had no idea what happen in the ally. She had no control over it. All she remembered was pain… so much pain and thinking of Kurama. After that everything went black and when she awoke there was blood, lots of blood, enough blood to cover the ally and everything in it.

"It was you… you will be the cause of your friend's death... They will die by your hands. This is the truth."

"No I'm not strong, I could never be able to fight against them, let alone kill them!" Botan would not, could not believe that. She was a deity of souls, her power were basic at the most.

"That is where you are wrong…"

"But,"

"You are wrong!" The voice cut Botan off. "You have a great power within you. You can't lie to yourself not when you feel it to. The seal that has kept your power hidden is weakening and soon you will destroy everything."

"No… it can't be." Her voice trialed off. The voice wasn't lying she could feel something but that didn't mean she could trust the voice completely. What ever she felt could be something totally different.

"You may not believe it yet… but soon you will see for yourself. Everything you hold dear to you will be destroyed by your hands alone….unless"

"Unless what?!" Botan yelled. If there was any hope in saving her love ones she would do.

"Unless you find The Fate." The voice answered.

"I looked for information about the Fate and found nothing. The Fate could be dead for all I know!"

"The Fate lives and only the Fate can help you." The voice promised.

"How do you know?!" Botan cried in frustration.

"I'm The Fate."

Botan fell to the ground in silences. "How can that be…? I don't understand."

"In time, when you are ready all will be revealed to you." The Fate's voice faded away into the dark void. ~*~

"Wait!" Botan screamed as she bolted upright in bed and immediately regretted it as blood drain from her face and pain washed through her body as protest from the sudden moment. "Oww," She cried out.

"Botan!" Kurama rushed by her side from the corner he had taken up to watch over her. "You must rest. Your body is still healing." He rested a hand on top of hers. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see her awake. It was such a relief to see the color return to her cheeks and she her bright lively orbs of amethyst again.

"Kurama," She looked at him, confused at his concern worry in his green eyes. "What happened? I thought I was a goner for sure." She laughed trying to make a joke hoping to erase the worry from his gaze.

Kurama sense what she was doing and bury his worry away. What matter now was that she was alive. "I was hoping you would tell me." He answered.

"I don't know…." She lied. Something deep down called to her. 'You know,' the voice said.

"Well don't worry about it now…. Get some rest." He kissed her forehead before standing up. He could tell she was trying to hide something but it would do no good to press her… when she was ready she would tell him, at least he hoped she would.

"Kurama," Botan called out as she gripped his hand. "Stay with me for awhile longer."

Kurama smiled gently before sitting back down. "As long as you want." He promised as he ran he fingers through her blue hair. "I won't ever leave your side."

"Hmmm… that's good to know, I love you too…." Botan voice softened as she fell back to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Be kind, Leave a Reveiw. Like all true artist we like to know we are going something right. ^.~

Hope you enjoy reading... until next time *kiss kiss*


	6. Reality

Yay another update but first I like to thank everyone who left a reviews. *huggles all* I'm glad to hear my fanfiction is enjoyed by others.

Hope you enjoy this chapter..

.....................................................................................................................................................

Botan watched his sleeping form for awhile now. A soft smile crested her lips. Almost a week had passed since she was brought here to Genkai's temple after, what she thought would be her death after the demons attacked in the ally, she was saved. Kurama had come for her liked she hoped he would. She owed him her life, not only him but Genkai… She remembered something but at the time she thought she was dream, Genkai also spoke of power and a daughter. Botan wasn't sure she heard her right, for all she knew it could be part of dreams she had while she slipped in between darkness.

Kurama stirred awake when he felt a pair of eyes on him. "How long have you been awake?" He asked before he even opened his eyes.

Botan giggled pushing any thoughts aside for the moment. "You noticed? And here I was hoping you wouldn't." She smiled as she pulled her knees closer to her body and rested her chin on them. "I didn't disturb you for you dreams, did I?"

"You are the sweetest dream anyone could wish for," Kurama smiled for the first time in days. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he moved from his spot of watch until he was in front of his deity.

"Much better," Her cheeks redden at Kurama's closeness. Even now he still could make her blush like this. "I'm sorry. I must have caused you so much worry." Her eyes went down cast. If she would have just went to the temple none of this would happen. "I was so careless…"

"Botan," Kurama smiled sadly as he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Don't ever be sorry. You are here now and alive. I should have been there sooner. It's me who should be sorry."

"No…" before Botan could finish protesting Kurama closed in until his lips brushed against her. Her heart skipped a beat but the love she felt for him gave her a boost of confident, she didn't pull always. The kiss deepened into a passionate kiss that even the goddess of love would be jealous of.

Time all but came to a stop as they shared there kiss, to them it seem like forever before the kiss broke but reality was only moments. After with Kurama pull Botan in his lap, holding her close as she rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. In his arm she knew she was safe and they both could stay like that forever if the world would allow it. Sadly Kurama knew that not to be the case. In time the demons would show up again. Until then at least they could have their peace and love in each other's embrace.

................................................................................................................................................................................

"WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped up in his seat ready to fight. "Point me the way old hag. I make them my favorite new punching bag." He rolled up his sleeves ready to fight as rock made a beam line to his head, hitting its make right in the middle of his forehead. "DAMN IT!! That HURT!" he cried out.

"THEN SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Genkai order while tossing another rock up in the air before catching it. "Unless you want more," She smirked as Yusuke finally calm down and sat down in his seat. "No as I was saying before this stupid dimwit interrupted me…."

"Who are you calling stupid!" Yusuke was about to jump back up until Keiko smacked up side the head causing him to sit back down as he muttered to him self about how Keiko must be some secret fighter since her smacks packed a powerful punch.

"Genkai is Botan ok?" Yukina asked with concern eyes.

"Don't worry my love. I Kuwabara will burn all your worry away with love." Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hands in his as his face turn fire red.

"Hn… As long as you burn with it." Hiei stood in the corner of the room with a careful place hand on the hilt of his sword. It was well known he never cared for Kuwabara but hated him because of his affection for his sister. To say the least Hiei was an over protected brother when it came to Yukina.

"What did you say Shorty?!" Kuwabara yelled in anger.

"Ummm you guys…. Please stop." Yukina begged. Hiei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, Kuwabara apologize before settling back down next to Yukina again.

"Finally," Genkai said with an irritable voice. "As I was saying…"

"Wait grandma, where's Kurama? Shouldn't he be here too?" Asked Yusuke as he looked around the room and noticed the fox was missing.

"If you don't shut that big hole in your head, I'll shut it for you!" Promised Genkai and waited for him to make sure he had nothing else to say before she continued. "Now where was I, oh yes…? Botan's been attack. Botan fine if you were wondering, Kurama is with her as we speak. But that's not all reason why I called this meeting. The point of this meeting is to warn you of a new enemy moving in the shadows. Keep your eyes open and watch your backs. That's all the information I can give you."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean that's all… if you know nothing then how do we know it's not just a demon attack… you know one of those random moments. At the wrong place at the wrong time?" Yusuke questioned now fully interested in what Genkai had to say.

"It means exactly that or did I hit you too hard for it not to register in that dimwitted head of yours?" Genkai could have told them it was Botan they were after the whole time but if she did that she would have to tell them why. She just hoped that they figure out who this new enemy was before it came to that point.

"Ok ok," Yusuke said has he placed his hands behind his head and looked up. "But one thing I don't get…. If Botan is fine then why isn't Kurama here? I mean it's not like him to miss out on something like this, he likes to know all the details and all."

"For a spirit detective you really are an idiot," Hiei smirked. "Kurama has claim Botan as his…. Girlfriend… I think that's what you humans call it."

"No way!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison.

"Aww that sweet, it's about time they admitted their feelings." Keiko said with a smile.

"Mmhmm, they were made for each other." Yukina agreed.

"Wait you knew?" Yusuke asked Keiko. "Why didn't any one tell me?"

"Or me?" Kuwabara question as well.

"Well I didn't know for sure but the way they looked at each other it was quite easy to tell they loved one another." Keiko answered.

"Yeah, yeah… but I want to know why he never told anyone." Yusuke had a new found interest in his friend's love life. "I mean he never showed any interest to anyone."

"That's quite easy spirit detective… if anyone of Kurama's enemy's found out they would have gone after the girl to get to him." Hiei again was the one to answer with a matter of fact tone. To him it was such a clear straight forward answer.

"Hey I go it!" Kuwabara jumped up. "This enemy must be someone Kurama knows then. That's why they attacked Botan."

"Thank you captain obvious! As If that didn't just cross everyone's minds." Yusuke sat back against the wall in silence as he began to wonder who Kurama could made enemies with… the list of possibilities seem endless considering Kurama's demon side.

"Or any enemies you have made or any of us," Genkai added. She didn't want any detail to be missed. Not when she knew one fact was for sure they were after Botan. How they found out about her was a different story or even why they would pay any attention to someone who was only supposed to be a ferry of souls for the spirit realm. So the possibility of it being an old friend of Kurama was just as likely as being one of her own.

"It would seem that we have a great task on our hands," Kurama said from the door.

"Kurama!" The group all said at once.

"Genkai," He ignored the group and looked down at her sitting form. "I think its time… it time to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Yusuke looked from Kurama to Genkai. "Old hag did you forget to tell us something in your old age?"

"Yeah, I'm confuse what else could there be." Kuwabara added.

"Hn what a surprise,' Hiei remarked from his corner.

"Genkai you can't keep this hidden any longer. The enemy knows who she is." Kurama spoke before Kuwabara could lose his temper over what Hiei said. "If you want us to protect her they need to know."

The group attention turned to Genkai. She sat with her arms cross across her chest with a wary look upon her face. It was the first time that the group had seen her look her age. They knew what ever she kept secret was important just back the look on her face so for once they sat quietly and waited.

"Very well," Genkai finally spoke after a moment after considering the impact it will have. She wanted to hate Kurama for being right but knew at the same time she couldn't. He was after all right. "Botan is not just another ferry girl for the spirit realm. She is a powerful psychic. More power then I could only hope to be… even more powerful then anyone in this room."

The group stared with their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"We are talking about the same Botan right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah I mean its Botan. I never sense anything powerful about her aura." Kuwabara added.

"You fools its because its been masked," Hiei said adding his two cents while the group sat in silence and stared at him not believing he knew so much. "I felt it the other day only for a moment." He explained before they started to question him and decided now would be a good time to leave and vanish from sight.

"Hey you little shrimp get your ass back here! What do you mean mask?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hidden, sealed away." Kurama answered.

"Yes sealed away with an ancient seal. Botan herself is not aware of the power hidden deep within her." Genkai paused and looked around the room at the group. "But the seal is weakening. Soon she will be one of the most powerful psychics that have walked the world."

"Wait a minute grandma, wait didn't we know this before and how do you know?" Yusuke asked.

"It was a need to know bases and you didn't need to know until now and how I know is none of your business." Genkia stood up. "Now if you excuse me this old woman needs a nap." She lied as she left the room.

"Old Hag just wait one moment!" Yusuke stood up and followed the same path as Genkai until Kurama held out his arm to stop him. "Kurama out of my way if the old hag wants to sleep she can when she dead! I have questions and I know she knows the answers."

"Another time Yusuke," Kurama begged his friend. "Right now we have other things to worry about." He waited until his friend agreed with him and sat back down next to Keiko before he moved in the room to discuss the saturation at hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan awoke with a start. She hadn't realize she had fallen asleep in Kurama's arms but as she sat up and looked around he was no where to be found. The sound coming from down the hall was a good clue to where he might be. It sounded as if the whole group was here and they were an unruly bunch and hard to go unnoticed. She could already image the scene in her head as to what was going on since, no surprise when she pictured them fighting when she heard the yell, even if she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Yawning Botan raised her arms above her head and stretch as she stood up. She had been resting for a long time that her join ache and it felt good to get up and move finally. Pulling up the shirt she removed the bandage from her stomach. Her eyes widen in surprised when she not only found the wound healed completely but there was no scars.

"I see you are feeling better," Botan jumped as Genkai entered her room. "The door was open." Genkai explained.

"Oh Genkai it's only you…. I thought I was going to have a heart attack a moment there." She giggled but became silent fast when Genkai looked at her with a serious face. "What brings you here, I'm would have been sure you would have been in the other room with the others."

"They will be fine without me." She answered. "Its you Botan whom I need to speak with and since there is no other way to say it I'm just going to say it. Someone is after your life."

"Me?" Botan asked in surprise. "What would anyone want with me? I'm nobody compared to the others and if they are after me to get to Koenma I won't talk….beside,' she added. "They won't get anything after me." She nodded her head to make a point. She wouldn't tell anyone anything not even if they torture here she was sown to silence.

"Hmp don't tell me you didn't notice…your powers." Genkai smirked knowingly as Botan's expression change. "Ah so you are aware of the incredible psychic power that was unleashes was your own, good. It saves me the time of explaining everything to you."

"But how?" Botan asked. "Why now… I never knew or notice… why me?"

"I wish I could explain it all but since I can't know this, the seal that kept your power hidden is weakening. Your power has been leaking out unnoticed for sometime now but someone did notice. You are a great psychic even if you have yet to master your power."

"So the attack… they were after me," Botan said slowly. "I don't understand. What kind of power do I have that it would have to be sealed away from me… all these years I never knew, why now?" She cried in frustration as her brain try to wrap around everything Genkai told her.

"Think hard, you can sense it… that is why." Genkai left the room, closing the door behind her. She stood at the door and closed her eyes. She wanted to tell Botan the truth but knew she couldn't for the truth could either make her stronger or break her and she was afraid the second would happen.

Botan stared at the floor. She did know, if only for a moment she felt it the power the welled up from deep inside her that destroyed the demons. She had the power to even destroy her friends. The thought scared her and it was at that moment she knew she had to find The Fate. If the Spirit Realm and the Human Realm didn't hold any answers for her the only other place was Demon Realm.

"Oh Botan," She told herself. "You are getting head of yourself. You just need to wake up and think clearly. A bath! Yes a bath would do you a great deal of good." With a more positive attitude she gathered her things from the closet and headed for the bath. She was after all Botan and no matter what she couldn't let anything get to her. She was still the same carefree high spirited girl that everyone knew. If she started to turn serious then there was really no hope left for her. "Everything will be fine. Yes all will be back to normal in no time and soon you will look back on this and laugh." Botan told herself with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy and remeber bekind, leave a review... the next chaper should be in the works in the next few days. *kiss kiss*


	7. Fears

Alright after a few months I finally have the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Also I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Its always nice to know that your work is liked! So again a big thank you for the reviews... and now without any more delay the next chapter... enjoy!

...............................................................

His brown eyes pinned her down as his chin rested in his hand. The room was in complete silence. Time seemed to stop as Botan sifted on the floor where she sat under the pressure of the silence as it started to close in around her. All eyes were on her, it was something she wasn't use to. Her gaze moved over to Kurama's sitting form but even his smile of reassurance wasn't much help at the moment.

"I don't see it," Finally the silence was broken as Yusuke threw up his arms in defeat. "You seem like the same Botan you were yesterday."

"Yea," Kuwabara agreed as he leaned over and poked at Botan's shoulder before she smacked his hand away.

"Of course I am! Who else did you think I would be?!" Botan yelled in frustration as she got tired of them looking at her as if they were waiting for her to magical transform or something. "That's what I been trying to tell you. I'm still the same old high spirited me!"

"You mean bubble headed…" Yusuke muttered before a large wooded object connected with his head. "OWWWW!" He cried as he jumped up from his seat and was face to face with the ferry girl as she held her ore over her shoulders. "That was a complement! Why did you go and hit me for?"

"Oh nothing I just thought you needed some sense knocked into you…." She said with a sly smile.

"Yup the same old Botan," Yusuke said as he rubbed his head before Keiko pulled him back down to sit beside her.

"That's what I been trying to tell you, you should have just listen to me in the first place." She said with a huff before vanishing her ore and settled back down in her seat next to Kurama.

"Well if you are the same Botan how is it you have all this power now?" Kuwabara asked with a confused expression.

"Kazuma, Genkai said it was because her power had been sealed away." Yukina answered.

"Oh right," He tried to laugh it off. "I forgot."

"Stupid you didn't forget you were too busy flirting with Yukina," Commented Yusuke.

"Like you never flirted with Keiko," Kuwabara fault back.

"As if I would do something like that!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Keiko asked.

"I think I will take that as a cue to leave," Kurama stood up but wasn't surprise when no one seemed to have heard him since the fighting between Kuwabara and Yusuke was just getting start. No matter how much he would have found that entertaining in the pass now was no the time for it, not when someone he love life was on the line.

"Mind if join you," Botan asked as she looked up to Kurama with a smile.

Kurama paused pleased with her request. "Not at all." He said with a pleasant smile as he held out his hand to her and gripped his fingers protectively around hers as he help the blue hair beauty to her feet and escorted her out side.

................

Once outside the pair took to a trail that led deep into the forest. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps on the ground and the wind playing its tune with the leaves around them. Even though the silent wasn't welcome Botan's mind was anything but quiet. Kurama who walked along side of her could tell something was on her mind-the blue hair beauty was easy to read… even if she tried to hide it behind her cheerfulness.

"Kurama…" Botan head was down as she paused in her step and let her hand slip from his.

"Yes Botan?" He stop the moment he felt her hand begin to slip and turned around to face her, his expression blank, hiding anything he thought as he gave a reassuring smile spreading a warmth and comfort. Apparently whatever she had on her mind was something she was about to share lightly. "You should know I'm always here for you." He reassured her as he closed the distance between them and lightly tough the side of her face treating her as valuable thing in the entire three worlds – and in his eyes that exactly was she was. Even though he only just confessed his love to the blue hair deity, she held his heart for much longer ever since he had laid eyes on her she stole a piece of his heart until she consume it. She was his soul mate it was only recently that he figure that much. He only time would allow him to show that to her.

She could feel her face flush at his touch but it was gentle and strangling calming. She had been nervous until this point but looking up to meet his gaze Botan gain some inner strength, strength that he could only give her. "I'm scared…" She finally said after a moment of silent as she leaned into his palm and cupped his other hand in hers.

"Botan I promise I will never let anything happen to you…" Before he could say anything more Botan leaned up and pressed her lips against his. His eye widen with surprise before they closed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he leaned in and gave into his heart desire and shared the love he held back for too long as he deepened the kiss and smiled against her lips when she responded in the same.

Time had seemed to stop as Botan was wrapped in Kurama's arm. When the kiss broke she proceed to rest her head against his chest, her eyes fluttered close as she sigh with content at just being in the arms of the one she loved… but her fears resurface. She knew Kurama felt it to as his arms grew tighter in a protective manner around her small frame.

"Botan," Kurama looked down with worry.

"I'm afraid… afraid at what's inside me." Her eyes remained shut… she knew this wasn't a dream no matter how much she wish it was the reality of things remind the same. She could feel the power deep inside her and it scared her. "I don't want it… any of it!" She finally cried out her fear as the tears started to build behind her eye lids. "I always wish I was stronger… Strong enough so I wouldn't need to be rescue, so that I may be able to help the team out." Her voice broke with emotions as the tears that were building up finally spilled out from their cage. "But I didn't want this. Not this much power… not this power."

"What kind of power is that?" Kurama asked in confusion. He understand her thoughts on being strong enough to defend herself but the way she talked about the spiritual power that resided in her as if it was some type of evil. But this was Botan, there was no evil in her, only light… but with every light there is some darkness… was it this darkness that she feared.

"I can destroy everyone I love! I don't want that kind of power!" She cried out as she fell to her knees.

Kurama fell down next to her and gather the deity into his lap, bushing his hand over her hair. "Botan, is that all you fear sweetheart?" He asked trying to hide the small smile that played on his lips as he lifted her chin so that he could get a good look at her face. He could see why she would be fearful of that but she had to know that it was her choice to make. She could choice which way to use her new found spiritual power, weather it be for good or evil… the choice was up to her.

"Botan listen to me," He spoke softly as he ran his thumb along her cheek, wiping away her tears. "You may have that kind of power but you decided what to do with it."

Botan looked in to his eyes and saw the flicker of gold, a reminder that Kurama was once fully a demon and yet despite everything, being a demon, fighting, and all the power he had he was good. She knew he was right, like always. She just needed to hear him say it to believe it. "I know you are right," She finally admitted out loud. "Still I don't want to use it… if at all possible… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Even if that someone happens to be an enemy?" The fox asked but before Botan could ask he placed a finger on her lips to keep her from protesting. "I will protect you, I promise." As he let his finger slip from her lips and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. His eye lighting up with amusement as enjoy watching her face turn red with his touch and pleased with himself that he could have that affect on her. But under his amusement he couldn't help concern himself. He promised that he would protect her so that she didn't have to use her power but he was afraid with this new enemy rising up that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

.......................................

Thank you for reading... hopefully my muse will be found soon so that the next chapter wont take as long. ^^

Remember Be kind and Review! *kiss kiss*


End file.
